cinanjowilksfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Purpose The purpose of this Wiki is to inform all who wish to know about my races and characters to help people further understand my characters and races, I shall also put down a list of all my characters for all to see. (Roblox: 2525bell ☀http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=4671402&ForcePublicView=true ) (Rp Eliteskills: Kilala25 http://rp.eliteskills.com/u.php?u=41648 ) My Roleplay Characters: (110)'' Hiei Diavol - Unknown (Pet: Zeus) Robin Diavol - Unknown (Pet: Cheza) Koga Lupo - Unknown (Pet: Toby) Ellie Lupo - Unknown (Pet: Diana) Kurama Lupo - Unknown (Pet: Hikaru) Yang Lupo - Unknown (Pet: Dawn) Fawn Lupo - 26 Years Old (Pet: Sky) Kilala Lupo - 22 Years Old (Pet: Angel) Joe Lupo - 20 Years Old (Pet: Drake) Kohaku Lupo - Unknown (Pet: Inari) Ryan Blaidd - Unknown (Pet: Kaoru) Brooke Blaidd - Unknown (Pet: Haruhi) Jett Blaidd - 26 Years Old (Pet: Reaper) Shelby Blaidd - 24 Years Old (Pet: Star) Yukina Blaidd - 4 Years Old (Pet: Sabir) Rose Blaidd - 3 Years Old (Pet: Tulip) Lilly Blaidd - 3 Years Old (Pet: Poppy) Alyssa Blaidd - 22 Years Old (Pet: Lunar) Olivia Infuleca - 24 Years Old (Pet: Hei) Aria Zamparacokpisi - 22 Years Old (Pet: Hailey) Bianca Impisinraig - 20 Years Old (Pet: Sohma) * DOG CHARACTERS: (4) Clara Kibarhinu - 19 Years Old (Pet: Jeena) Taylor Kopekimpisi - 18 Years Old (Pet: Shadow) Alice Kopekimpisi - 15 Years Old (Pet: Tamaki) Diana Tywyllwch - 13 Years Old (Pet: Eclipse) * BIG CAT CHARACTERS: (12) LION CHARACTERS: (2) Bella Leu - 30 Years Old (Pet: Mao) Jessica Raiona - 15 Years Old (Pet: Bandit) TIGER CHARACTERS: (6) Hatsuharu Ekun - 30 Years Old (Pet: Dakota) Amy Kaplankedi- 29 Years Old (Pet: Flame) Angie Kaplankedi - 27 Years Old (Pet: Spike) Jay Kaplankedi - 25 Years Old (Pet: Snow) Jade Kaplankedi - 23 Years Old (Pet: Rosa) Kodi Finlay - 6 Years Old (Pet: James) LEOPARD CHARACTERS: (4) Alex Pars - 24 Years Old (Pet: Blaze) Alexis Pars - 23 Years Old (Pet: Midnight) Misty Pars - 22 Years Old (Pet: Kuro) Annabell Amotekun - 13 Years Old (Pet: Ani) * CAT CHARACTERS: (2) Roxy Kiniun - 36 Years Old (Pet: Oliver) Wendi Miv - 35 Years Old (Pet: Sam) * FOX CHARACTERS: (2) Jayce Lobo - 15 Years Old (Pet: Avery) Courtney Lobo - 10 Years Old (Pet: Diamond) * DEER CHARACTERS: (2) Amara - 15 Years Old (Pet: Vesstan) Lyra - 11 Years Old (Pet: Sheera) * HORSE CHARACTERS: (8) Joel Kabayo - 29 Years Old (Pet: Lionheart) Kikyo Kabayo - 28 Years Old (Pet: Goldenstar) Juliet Kabayo - 27 Years Old (Pet: Silverstream) Jane Kabayo - 26 Years Old (Pet: Mew) Melody Kabayo - 25 Years Old (Pet: Aurora) Tyler Hingst - 17 Years Old (Pet: Dani) Zoey Miticocavaloibeji - 16 Years Old (Pet: Jarry) Debby Miticocavaloibeji - 16 Years Old (Pet: Tyson) * BIRD CHARACTERS: (2) Fayeth - 18 Years Old (Pet: Zaor) Elred - 9 Years Old (Pet: Rosaria) * FISH CHARACTERS: (2) SHARK CHARACTERS: (2) Celeste Tauro - 18 Years Old (Pets: Bell and Little Joe) Chris Tauro - 16 Years Old (Pet: David) * SHEEP CHARACTERS: (2) Jarry Truu - 18 Years Old Lola Imvu - 10 Years Old (Pet: Elsa) * DINOSAUR CHARACTERS: (2) Laila Reitoru - 20 Years Old Vera Hikukral - 16 Years Old * DRAGON CHARACTERS: (4) Nylian - 22 Years Old (Pet: Vulwin) Ailen - 21 Years Old (Pet: Ara) Sasha Arthwenci - 17 Years Old (Pet: Steel) Colby Maykeo - 9 Years Old (Pet: Dameon) * HYBRID CHARACTERS: (2) Morgan Smokkorsning - 15 Years Old Belle Smokkorsning - 15 Years Old * SUPERNATURAL CHARACTERS: (22) DEATH CHARACTERS: (6) Ace Reaper - Unknown (Pets: Blood and Bones) Ruby Reaper - Unknown (Pet: Ember) Gajeel Reaper - 21 Years Old (Pet: Crystal) Kylie Reaper - 20 Years Old (Pet: Keahi) Keahi Caine - 21 Years Old (Owner: Kylie Reaper) Crystal Caine - 20 Years Old (Owner: Gajeel Reaper) ANGEL CHARACTERS: (2) Kala Inger - 32 Years Old (Pet: Ray) Annie Gevalmelek - 27 Years Old (Pet: Ginger) DEMON CHARACTERS: (2) Erica Teufeltyp - 24 Years Old (Pet: Jellal) Anna Nuaquy - 19 Years Old (Pet: Iris) VAMPIRE CHARACTERS: (4) Mercedes Lamia - 21 Years Old (Pets: Autumn and Tinky Winky) Shiori Vurdalak - 21 Years Old (Pet: Vlad) Alanna Vurdalak - 19 Years Old (Pet: Skull) Yuki Suco - 15 Years Old CATBLOOD CHARACTERS: (2) Kyo Verekat - 17 Years Old Momiji Verekat - 12 Years Old WOLFBLOOD CHARACTERS: (2) Haru Likan - 20 Years Old Kisa Likan - 13 Years Old MERMAID CHARACTERS: (2) Haku Nixe - 20 Years Old Cachia Nixe - 16 Years Old OTHER CHARACTERS: (2) Violet Kurtiblis - 20 Years Old (Pet: Skyler) Scarlett Kurtiblis - 12 Years Old (Pet: Crimson) * CURSED CHARACTERS: (16) CURSE OF THE DROWNED: (2) Jessie Ubuntu - 19 Years Old (Pet: Jack) Bell Eegun - 18 Years Old ZODIAC CURSED CHARACTERS: (14) Hannah Sohma - 26 Years Old (Pet: Hatori) Ashley Sohma - 26 Years Old (Pet: Ayame) Dannel Sohma - 26 Years Old (Pet: Shigure) Kureno Sohma - 26 Years Old (Pet: Krista) Tohru Sohma - 20 Years Old (Pet: Ritsu) Mori Sohma - 19 Years Old (Pet: Kagura) Mandy Sohma - 18 Years Old (Pet: Akito) Cody Sohma - 18 Years Old (Pet: Rin) Carly Sohma - 15 Years Old (Pet: Yuki) Orea Sohma - 15 Years Old (Pet: Kyo) Rain Sohma - 14 Years Old (Pet: Haru) Ema Sohma - 14 Years Old (Pet: Momiji) Blane Sohma - 13 Years Old (Pet: Kisa) Samantha Sohma - 10 Years Old (Pet: Hiro) * APOCALYPTIC CHARACTERS: (4) Ayumi Jayasri - 23 Years Old (Pet: Dawn) Fallon Jayasri - 22 Years Old (Pet: Fanart) Delta Ludzki - 21 Years Old (Pet: Flash) Dillon Ludzki - 20 Years Old (Pet: Luna) * ELF CHARACTERS: (2) Onas - 17 Years Old (Pet: Kali) Caeda - 15 Years Old (Pet:Tenlif) * HUMAN CHARACTERS: (4) NATIVE AMERICANS: (2) Kagome Hindu - 24 Years Old (Pet: Charley) Karlee Hint - 22 Years Old (Pet: Baby) ALTERNATE DIMENSION: (2) Sabrine Nynol - 14 Years Old (Soul/Demon: Hiei (The White Tiger)) Avery Nynol - 12 Years Old (Soul/Demon: Kurama (The Orange Tiger Cub)) Category:Roleplay Category:Fiction Category:Race Knowledge Category:Character Knowledge